Dangerous travel
by dzulkfikar
Summary: Naruto melakukan perjalanan yang berbahaya, yaitu ... he...he... ini fict pertama saya jadi belum pintar membuat summary jadi maap yah :) ohhh ia aku juga belum tau cara menentukan rating jadi mohon bantuannya yah... please review


DANGEROUS TRAVEL, chapter 1 : AWAL SEBUAH PENJELAJAHAN

.

Minggu, 4 Desember 2013, setelah 30 jam terbang dari Tokyo-Johannesburg-Cape town

( Naruto P.O.V )

" aku menginjakkan kaki di Buenos Aires, Argentina. Tentu sangat melelahkan. Di bandara internasional Ezesia, aku di jemput Shikamaru, staf lokal kedutaan besar Jepang. Selain aku, Shikamaru menjemput pula tiga orang anak buah kapal asal Jepang yang sudah lama bekerja di perusahaan pelayaran di Argentina. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan cutinya di Jepang. Kami berempat diantar ke penginapan dekat pusat kota, di sebuah hotel yang telah kupesan sebelumnya dari Jepang. Ketiga ABK ini juga bermalam di hotel yang sama. Renacananya, besok pagi mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan bus kesebuah kota yang letaknya jauh dari Buenos Aires."  
"Senin, 5 Desember 2005, masih diantar Shikamaru, aku mengurus visa Bolivia. Diluar dugaan, pengurusannya selesai dalam sehari saja. Kemudahan ini berkat bantuan staf Konsuler Kedutaan Besar Jepang untuk Argentina, Sasori. Visa Bolivia tidak bisa diurus sebelumnya karena tidak ada perwakilan Pemerintah Bolivia di Jepang. Tidak mau kehilangan waktu, aku membeli tiket pesawat terbang menuju La Paz, ibu kota Bolivia untuk hari Rabu, 7 Desember 2013."  
"Penerbangan dari Buenos Aires-La Paz sekitar empat jam. Kapasitas pesawat milik maskapai penerbangan Bolivia ini tidak banyak. Dalam penerbangan hanya diberi sepotong roti dan sari air jeruk dalam kemasan karton. Sebelum mendarat di bandara El Alto, Bolivia, kami singgah di Kota Santiago de la sierra."

pertama kalinya di Bandara El Alto yang letaknya pada ketinggian 3.925 meter dari permukaan laut ( MDPL ). Jaket tebalku ada dalam ransel. Susah kalau harus membongakarnya. Hari sudah larut memaksaku tidur di bandara. Untuk mengatasi rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, aku duduk dan merapatkan tubuh ke mesin pemanas pembuat kopi instan yang ada di sudut ruang tunggu. Aku tertidur dan terbangun menjelang pagi saat para pekerja bandara berdatangan."

( NORMAL P.O.V )

" Naruto mulai bergerak mencari info dan menukar uang dengan mata uang setempat. Diareal parkir, sambil minum secangkir kopi hangat yang Naruto beli dari pedagang asongan yang ada di situ, Naruto mendapat sebuah taksi yang sesuai menuju La Paz. Jaraknya 17 Kilometer dari Bandara El Alto."

"La Paz, sebuah kota di atas awan. Suasananya mengitkan Naruto pada kota Kathmandu, Nepal. Penduduknya terutama kaum wanita, masih mengenakan pakaian tradisional khas. Banyak ragam hias pada hasil tenunan dan hasil peraknya yang mirip dengan ragam hias di Nepal."  
"Di tepi sepanjang jalan utama kota La Paz, banyak pedagang kaki lima. Mereka mengelompokkan sesuai jenis barang dagangannya. Ada sebuah areal penjualan makanan dan jajanan khas setempat yang relative murah. Di kanan dan jajanan khas setempat yang relative murah. Di setiap sudut kota terdengar alunan music pen flute dan caranga yang merupakan alat music khas Andean. Semilir tercium aroma bebauan dupa dari ritual agama mereka."  
"Hari pertama berada di salah satu kota tertinggi di dunia ini terasa berat. Kepala pusing dan susah bernapas ( gejala hypoxia ), apalagi kondisi jalanan di LaPaz naik turun curam. Maklum, hunian dan perkotaan La Paz terletak pada sebuah lembah dengan lereng-lereng terjal. Supaya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar, Naruto berusaha selalu bergerak dan beraktifitas."  
" Saat berada di penginapan, daun jendela tetap terbuka supaya suhu udara di dalam ruangan kamar sama dengan suhu udara rendah di kawasan Andean Alti-Plano yang dingin. Empat hari berada di La Paz, selain untuk merakit sepeda dan berbelanja bahan makanan, Naruto gunakan juga untuk proses aklimatisasi. Hal ini Naruto perlukan, mengingat Naruto tinggal dan berasal dari daerah yang berbeda dengan ketinggian 700 mdpl."

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Selesai juga chapter ini : )

Oh… ia bila ada yang pernah baca fict yang sama seperti ini, dia itu adikku yang mencuri file nya dari ku, jadi aku minta maap yah :). Dan mungkin chapter duanya akan lebih lama keluarnya deh… jadi sekali lagi aku minta maap yah minna


End file.
